wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Siksika Thunderhorn
Siksika Thunderhorn is a huntress and Council Member of the Shadowhoof Tribe. Originally of the Thunderhorn Tribe, Siksika (Sika) turned her back on her family and the Horde when the corruption she witnessed because too much for her soul to bear. She has since found renewed purpose and hope with the Shadowhoof, and fiercely protects her new "pack". Appearance A Shu'halo female of average height, Sika is fairly lean yet toned in her arms and legs. Her large golden-brown eyes stand out in contrast to her dark face and mane. The rest of her body is covered in coarse, white fur dappled with black spots. Her clothing is made of leather she skinned and prepared from creatures she has hunted, and is adorned with fangs, claws and talons. Her mane is generally kept braided with a variety of beads and feathers as decoration. She wears a necklace with a single wolf canine on it - a gift from the Matriarch, Kurshaw, when Sika earned her position as a Brave. She also has a star-shaped crystal attached to her headdress - a gift from her mate, Lok'ni Whitetail. Background A lone gazelle grazed on a small bit of golden shrub, eyes focused up - scanning the horizon for danger. It's muscles twitched, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. The land seemed quiet. The gazelle raised its head slowly and turned to scan the horizon once more. Its ears pricked...a faint, whispy sound...then a sharp pain...then...nothing. A very young Shu'halo female, several summers shy of coming of age slowly stood from her hiding spot, and walked towards her prey. The arrow pierced just below the animal's skull - a clean and quick kill. A second hunter, an elder male, followed the female out to inspect her work. "Hmm..." He stroked his beard slowly. "Your aim was too high. You're lucky you hit anything at all, pup." He sneared. "Besides...the others have already twice the amount of meat." The female bowed her head. "I am sorry, Elder...I...like to take time on my shot..." The Elder snorted. "I did not ask for an explanation. You must simply improve or fail the tribe." He turned without another word and walked back towards the campsite. The female sagged her shoulders, then turned and went to work skinning the animal. Such was the life for the hunters of the Thunderhorns. Early Life Siksika Thunderhorn was born into the Thunderhorn tribe to Urek and Kary Thunderhorn. Referred to only as "Urek's Pup", it was some time before a name was chosen for her. At about 10 summers old, Siksika was chosen, but it was more of a mocking reference to her dirty hooves, as the calf had a tendency to play in the mud. Undeterred, Sika happily accepted the name and went about training to be a hunter for the Thunderhorns. The tribe had long been known throughout the Barrens and Stonetalon as a group of cunning and formidable hunters. Tribal life could be difficult. The Thunderhorns, as well as the rest of the Shu'halo were largely nomadic and traveled from place to place, following the herds of their beloved kodo. In the 10,000 years after the Great Sundering, the marauding Centaur became an increasingly lethal threat to the very existence of the Shu'halo. The Thunderhorns, like all other tribes, continued to fight and defend against these attacks. In the years following the arrival of the savage orcs, the Thunderhorns would often join forces with the Bloodhoof Tribe. Continued attacks by the Centaur lead the great Chieftain, Marn Thunderhorn to seek out aid from Cairne Bloodhoof and his tribe. The events that followed lead to the Thunderhorns accepting the Bloodhoof offer of forming the united tribes of the Shu'halo. The Tribes United Siksika was soon sent to live in the newly settled Camp Narache where she was to train along with all the other young Shu'halo of various tribes. There she met Mistrunners, Bloodhoofs, Stonebulls, Rainspeakers - a wide variety of individuals with equally interesting backgrounds. She found this mingling fascinating, but was pressured to rise the ranks of the hunters in order to please her parents and honor her tribe. The confenderacy of Shu'halo joined the orc Thrall's new Horde. Cairne Bloodhoof belived that he owed a debt for the orcs assisting the Shu'halo in decimating the Centaur's numbers, as well as saving his son, Baine, from the clutches of the bloodthirsty Harpies. With the strength of the confederacy, and backed by the further strength and support of the Horde, the Shu'halo believed that they would see a new era of growth and prosperity. Now considered a young hunter of the Horde, Siksika trained to defend the lands of Mulgore, as well as the shores of Kalimdor from any threats to the Horde. Finding Herself Her skill as a hunter increasing, and a few summers past completing her Rites, Sika was sent by her mother, Kary, to Orgrimmar. Her task was to find a group of Horde-allied individuals so that she may ally with them as well. Kary and Urek were both great supporters of Cairne, and of the hope that being allied with the Horde would bring peace and prosperity to the Shu'halo people. Sika accepted her task, and soon found a guild of mostly Sin'dorei, called the Order of the Eye. The huntress was distrustful of the elves at first, but was pushed by her mother to keep her mind open to opportunities. Siksika was the only Shu'halo within the group, though there was a visiting Taunka that acted as an ambassidor of her people. Sika considered her a mentor, and followed the Taunka female to the frozen lands of Northrend. There, she assisted with the rebuilding of the Taunka villiages and helped to bring food and supplies to the ravaged caravans and refugees. It was here that Sika got her first glimpse of the corruptness of the Horde. The Taunka were given old weapons and armor and forced to fight on the front lines against the Scourge. No where were they given assistance in rebuilding their homes, caring for their young, old and sick, or even given basic materials for survival. The brash and bloodthirsty Garrosh Hellscream was more interested in conquest for the Horde. This was not the prosperity Siksika felt her people had been promised. Outraged, Sika returned to the Order, seeking help and guidance. They refused, wishing to only help themselves in their mission to seek treasures and ancient artifacts. Sika left them, her image of the Sin'dorei and the Horde in general forever tainted. Finding a home Angry with the Thunderhorns for continuing to ally with the Horde, and angry with the selfish races of the Horde, Sika lived on her own with her companion Mahigan. She traveled from town to town, gathering supplies as needed, but often slept under the stars, her hooves too tired to carry her any further. During a stop in Thunder Bluff, Sika met with a mysterious group of Shu'halo. They were members of the Shadowhoof Tribe and as Sika listened to their story she developed a strong desire to leave the Horde behind her, and begin proving herself to the Shadowhoof. Personality Siksika can come off to others as being very aloof. She is an incredibly proud Shu'halo and this trait has only been strengthened by her joining of The Shadowhoof. She is also very proud of her hunting abilities and has been known to boast of her accuracy with an arrow. This sense of pride can also be seen as a character flaw. When she fails at a hunt (a failure in her eyes anyway) she takes the loss incredibly hard. Quotes "Lower your weapon if you wish to live. My wolf is looking very hungry." "Mu'sha smiles upon us, Brothers and Sisters." Trivia This is the players first character on an RP server, but second hunter overall. Favorite Color: Blue Sika is mostly illiterate. She can read and write numbers well enough to be able to trade, as well as write her own name. Instead of writing, Sika prefers to sketch what she sees in her world and express how she feels into a journal given to her by the Matriarch. Sika enjoys a good brew or two.....or three.... A trait of the Thunderhorns is to be visited by ancestors in their dreams. It was a dream of an ancestor taking the guise of a hippogryph that ultimately lead Sika to seek out the Shadowhoof. Sika has a very sarcastic sense of humor. See also * The Shadowhoof Tribe * Kurshaw Shadowhoof External links * The Shadowhoof Guild Website Category:2010